El canto del cisne
by KaoruB
Summary: VIÑETA/Notas-Giraba sobre sí mismo con la inalterable alegría de aquel que ha terminado de hacer su máxima obra, la mejor de todas...


_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar aquí! Un muy sencillo homenaje a uno de los personajes más maravillosos de este manga/animé. Sip, lloré como una loca cuando vi que se quedaba, cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que hacía. Simplemente lo adoro, no solo por lo que hizo por Luffy (no hay palabras para agradecérselo como se debe, ni siquiera en este fic) sino también por esa inquebrantable alegría de vivir que traía consigo._

_La escena no está tal cual, algunas cosas cambié y otras agregué. Los fragmentos que están en cursiva no me pertenecen, están extraídos de diversos artículos que hablan del tema, yo solo extraje algunos y los edité. Espero que les agrade :D_

_BUENA LECTURA!_

* * *

><p><strong>El canto del cisne<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Según la leyenda, cuando <em>_el cisne__ presiente que la muerte está cercana canta, con su más melodiosa voz, un aire de melancólica armonía. También se dice que la última __gran obra de un maestro de las artes debe ser definida como su "canto del cisne". A raíz de él, la caída hacia los infiernos no haría más que engrandecer su leyenda y subrayar la bella trama de su maldición._

.

Giraba sobre sí mismo con la inalterable alegría de aquel que ha terminado de hacer su máxima obra, la mejor de todas. Haber alcanzado con éxito la meta final era la confirmación de su camino, la consagración. No había sido fácil llegar hasta allí, pero había valido la pena.

-¡Bon chan…!

Esa quejumbrosa voz era lo único que podía hacerlo flaquear, lo único que podía conmover hasta lo más profundo los cimientos de su alma. Aun así, no dudó. Ya había dudado una vez durante esa enloquecedora travesía, un vergonzoso lapsus emocional del cual había resurgido para no volver a olvidar jamás quién era y por qué estaba ahí.

-¡Bon chan! ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? ¡Igual que la última vez!

El Den Den Mushi persistía. Maldito Jinbei, ¡se lo había pedido expresamente! Él sabía por qué lo hacía y no tenía que dar explicaciones al respecto. Su habilidad le había permitido adquirir la identidad de muchos a lo largo de los años y de sus aventuras, había aprendido una infinidad de rostros, de voces, de gestos, pero su corazón había permanecido inmutable. Él, que cada día podía tener un aspecto diferente, por dentro siempre había sido el mismo, seguía siendo fiel.

-¿Por qué?

El brusco cuestionamiento provenía de aquel nefasto sujeto. Lo observaba con la boca abierta, como si intentara abarcar con un solo vistazo la magnitud de un antiguo e inaccesible arcano.

-Un okama no huye, se juega todo por un amigo –respondió él, sin esperar que Magellan lo entienda.

El otro no modificó su adusto semblante. Continuaba observándolo sin pestañear, sin comprender, sin aceptar. La Puerta de la Justicia se cerraría, él se quedaría confinado y además lo mataría… ¿Por qué?

-¡Bon chan! –La voz de Luffy estaba quebrada, se confundía con la de los otros que también lo llamaban, lo reconocían-. Bon chan, la puerta se está cerrando.

Siempre habían sido amigos. Ahora que lo pensaba siempre fue así, desde que se conocieron por accidente. No podían saber en ese entonces que otros ya habían decidido que serían enemigos, y después habían pasado tantas cosas que en realidad nunca lo fueron, solo se habían encontrado para reír, para cantar, para jurarse amistad. Aquella vez también lo había ayudado, ahora no podía hacer menos. Mugi chan era su amigo, y tenía un sueño.

-¿Sabes que morirás aquí, verdad?

Magellan no había entendido. Decirle semejante cosa era ridículo, casi ofensivo. Como si a él le importara, como si no hubiese actuado como la persona que en verdad era al haber elegido quedarse. Estaba cumpliendo con su misión, nada más ni nada menos que con su misión, la última quizá, y por eso la más alta, la más digna. ¿Que si sabía que iba a morir? El canto del cisne emerge más dulce cuando sabe que es el final.

-Un okama no huye –repitió, asumiendo una postura defensiva. _Ése_ era su camino.

-¡Bon chan… gracias!

El llanto de su amigo volvió a metérsele por la piel. Maldito Jinbei… A un okama no le gustan las despedidas. No serían las palabras, serían sus acciones las que hablasen por él. Este sería por fin Bon Clay, sin trucos, sin disfraces, con el maquillaje desgastado por la larga lucha y las lágrimas, con el corazón colmado de cariño y de orgullo. Eso no cambiaba, eso no.

La comunicación por fin se cortó. Magellan seguía observándolo con hosco talante, ajeno al significado de todo aquello. Ante sus ojos se estaba desarrollando el acto de entrega más absoluto, pero él era un hombre que llevaba muchos años viviendo en el infierno, lidiando con las peores flaquezas y con toda clase de infamia. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, había olvidado que el ser humano, en ocasiones, sabía mostrar su parte buena.

-Di tus últimas palabras.

La fuerza, la alegría y el orgullo no lo habían abandonado. ¿Sus últimas palabras? ¿Qué se debería decir en el final? Había hecho lo que había querido, había podido ayudar a su amigo y no tenía nada más que agregar. Siempre obró con el corazón, porque creía que la amistad era un lazo que unía los espíritus de las personas que se elegían mutuamente, un lazo generado a conciencia y por convicción. No era un vínculo de sangre, no había nada que los obligue a amarse o a cuidarse durante el tránsito por la vida. Se trataba más bien de una milagrosa conexión, la correspondencia que nacía del encuentro entre dos almas afines, entre dos almas que eran tan transparentes como para permitirse conocerse, acercarse y finalmente llamarse _amigos_. Y por ello ese lazo era valioso, único, incondicional. Él no se arrepentía de haberlo experimentado, de haberlo celebrado, de haberlo agradecido.

-No me arrepiento de nada –aseveró, mientras se disponía para el combate.

Ese era su camino, el camino del okama, y el canto más bello. Y si era cierto eso de que hasta en las profundidades del infierno nace la hermosa flor de la amistad, él rociaría sus perfumados pétalos en ese lugar con la esperanza de que algún viento benéfico los disperse por el mar. Entonces esos pétalos, como migas de pan, dibujarán la senda que tal vez, algún día, su mejor amigo quiera recorrer para volver a encontrarse con él.

.

_El verdadero canto del cisne es aquella obra que silencia a todas las demás. A veces es la última, otras no, pero acaso cuando es al final, toda la vida parece tener más sentido._

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a Bon Clay<em>

_Cuánto deseo hacer mío tu camino, querido nakama…_


End file.
